


Saved

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: The Only One I Ever Trusted [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Death Threats, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, First Meetings, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Violence, can be seen as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Something bad was going to happen any second now, it always did, but the fact that it kept not happening was enough to make Len question whether or not he was still conscious. Was he hallucinating? Dying?</em>
</p><p>Len and Mick's first meeting, based on the official story we heard in "Legends" 1X07.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved

As the hand came down and slammed Len’s head back onto the blacktop, all he could think was that Lisa was going to have to grow up alone now.

There was some pride, at least, that he was apparently enough of a threat that they’d decided it took six guys to take out a mouthy 14-year-old. Four now – one was unconscious, and one had stumbled away bleeding – but it was still more than enough to have him spread-eagled and pinned to the ground. The guards, as always, didn’t give a shit.

Len hadn’t even been in juvie a full 24 hours yet, and he already knew that was how it worked. It was how his whole life had worked, so it hadn’t even been a surprise. It was a lesson he’d learned early on – no matter what happened, no one was ever coming to save you.

The ringleader, Cox, straddled him and wrapped a hand around his throat. “You learn to shut up yet, you little punk ass _bitch_?” he threatened, hand slowly squeezing tighter and tighter. “You gonna do as you’re told?”

Len let the familiar chill of numbness wash over him. He was rapidly running out of air, and even if he hadn’t been the pain from his head and the stab wound in his side was making it hard to think. He could still see the guy with the shiv out of the corner of his eye, Len’s blood still dripping off the end, and Len felt a morbid sense of satisfaction in knowing that at least his father hadn’t been the one to kill him.

Because he knew, no matter what he said now, that he was going to die. He was too defiant to be used as a toy, and so the only option left was to make an example out of him. Since there hadn’t been an audience for the beating, a body would have to do.

But Len was damned if he was going to make it easy on them. He used all his remaining energy to jerk one leg out of the guy’s grip, angling it upward just right to slam it hard into Cox’s balls. The guy screamed, jerking back and scrambling off him, and even though he got another punch to the face it was completely worth it.

“Kill that motherfucker!” Cox shouted, voice still high and pained. “Kill him now!”

The guy with the shiv lunged for Len, eyes crazed. Len closed his eyes and sent a silent apology to the baby sister he’d left at home, the one who’d already learned all crying did was make people scream at you. He knew no one would ride in to save her now that he couldn’t, but maybe someone would finally kill their father and at least leave her in peace….

He heard a thunk, realizing suddenly that no one had stabbed him yet.

Len’s arms and legs were suddenly freed, and he opened his eyes to see a complete free-for-all going on above his head. He scrambled out of the way, hand clutching his side as he realized that the gang hadn’t suddenly started fighting each other. They were all fighting a new guy, who had a wild expression on his face and was tearing into the gang like they’d all offended him personally.

When the guy with the shiv tried to go after the newcomer, he let the point go into the meat of his arm before he broke the guy’s wrist. He then yanked the shiv out and started using it on the gang, who scattered almost immediately after that.

All Len could do was stare, not sure what was happening. Was this some kind of turf fight? Was this guy going to start beating on Len next for intruding? Or did he just like jumping out and attacking people as a hobby?

When everyone else had left, the guy walked over to Len. Len flinched back, trying desperately to make his mind work well enough to at least try and talk his way out of whatever was about to happen. There had to be something the guy wanted….

The older boy crouched down. “You okay, kid?”

Len’s thoughts scattered. Wait, what?

Making an exasperated noise, the older boy yanked Len’s hand out of the way to get a better look at the blood soaking its way through Len’s prison uniform. His own arm already had a decently-sized red stain on it, but he completely ignored it.

He met Len’s eyes. “Can you walk?”

Len felt more disoriented than the headache and blood loss could account for. This… he wasn’t sure what was happening, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t figure out what he was missing. Something bad was going to happen any second now, it _always_ did, but the fact that it kept _not_ happening was enough to make Len question whether or not he was still conscious. Was he hallucinating? Dying? “What’s going on?”

“You’re letting yourself bleed to death,” the older kid said matter-of-factly. “Like a moron.” He then straightened, hauling the much smaller Len up into his arms. “Don’t die before I get you to the nurse.”

The movement sent a fresh jab of pain through Len’s side, but the confusion was a much bigger issue. “Why are you doing this? What do you want?”

“I just told you.” His expression hadn’t changed, but the exasperation was back in his voice. “Don’t die while I’m carrying you.”

Len just stared up at the older boy as he started walking, the slowly dawning shock immense enough to block out everything else. He… he’d been _saved_. This guy, who didn’t owe Len anything, had _saved_ him, had _protected_ him, just because he didn’t want Len to die for some reason. Something huge and hot crowded his chest, and though Len told himself it was the pain making his eyes sting he knew damn well he was lying to himself.

He took a few shallow breaths to make absolutely sure his voice wasn’t going to break if he spoke. “What’s your name?”

The guy looked down at him, expression suddenly wary. “Rory.” He hesitated. “Mick Rory.”

Len nodded, memorizing the information. “Leonard Snart. I’ll shake your hand as soon as I’m absolutely sure I can stand on my own.”

Mick looked surprised, and something almost like amusement flickered in his eyes. “You’re nuts, kid.”

“So I’ve been told.” Len let himself smirk, already planning to find out everything he could about Mick and how to make himself indispensable to the older boy. He’d never stolen a person before, but he was sure he could figure it out.

And this time, he was keeping the haul for himself. “You’ll learn to appreciate it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my weekly posts and original short fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
